


Game Night

by Drac_hoe_no



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I thought of this in a dream, games night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drac_hoe_no/pseuds/Drac_hoe_no
Summary: The Squip Squad, including Michael, play the Celebrity Guessing Game and everyone realises how well Jeremy and Michael really know each other.Includes lots of inside jokes.





	Game Night

“I can’t believe we only got seven points,” Jake complained as he shuffled the cards and handed them to Jeremy. “How did you not get Anne Hathaway?” He turned to ask his boyfriend.

Rich crosses his arms defiantly, “Why didn’t you say ‘Devil Wears Prada’ Who knows Anne Hathaway from ‘Bride Wars’?” 

“Actually, you’re not really allowed to say any of the work the celebrity has done.” Brooke explained, “That’s lowkey cheating but you still sucked so it’s fine.” 

“Team Boyf Riends,” Chloe smirked, “Your turn.” 

“Okay, let’s see.” Jeremy muttered under his breath, searching through the cards. He turned to face Michael when Christine announced she had started the time for two minutes. 

“Hit me, Jer.” Michael grinned. 

“Oh,” Jeremy laughed as he looked at the card with the celebrity name on it. “My actual mother.” 

“Lana Del Rey.” 

Jeremy nodded, putting the card in a separate pile. “Guy who made coco pops taste like shit.”

“Jamie Oliver.” 

“They should’ve played the Disney princess with the yellow dress.”

“Lily Collins! She would’ve been so great.” Michael mumbled the last part.

“We got high and started reading their book...”

“John Green?”

“No, the other one.” 

“E.L James.”

“Yessss! The only guy you’re allowed to cheat on me with?” 

“Jude Law.”

“My dad thought he saw them in Target but it was actually just a mop.”

“Sia!” 

“Really went off the rails after that movie with the popular girls-“

“Lindsay Lohan.” 

This time Jeremy just rolled his eyes, “Ugh.” 

“Kim Kardashian!” Michael exclaimed loudly and grinned triumphantly when Jeremy nodded. 

“Your favourite person in the whole world.” He raised an eyebrow, “Apart from me.” 

“Bob Marley.” Michael laughed.

“Times up!” Jenna said loudly, “Bravo Jeremy, you got nine points. Michael, your turn.” 

Michael nodded, shuffling the cards, “We got this, babe.” He winked at his boyfriend before turning the time upside down. 

“Ohhh,” He nodded in realisation once he read the card, “You thought they were a girl for their first couple of alb-“

“Justin Bieber.”

“You tried to do one of their YouTube tutorials but-“

“Zoella.”

“-ended up crying.” Michael finished, he smiled when Jeremy got it right and placed the card in the pile. 

“Ah, an extra Greyson Perry.”

“RuPaul?”

“Right! Macaroni cheese.” He put the cards up to his face and his brown eyes flashed knowingly.

“Ohhhhhh damn it, Miley Cyrus?”

Michael burst out laughing and nodded, looking at another card, “Looks like he has a frog in his mouth.”

“Tom fucking Holland!” 

“I think Tom Holland’s beautiful but whatever.” Brooke said under her breath. 

“Really overrated movies.” Michael said.

“Star Wars?” 

“Need an actor,” the Filipino guy shook his head, “His big reveal was shocking but his name actually means-“

“Darth Vader!”

“Actors name?”

“James Earl Jones.”

Michael nodded, “You got it, Jer-Bear.” He looked down at another card, “Had all that work done and now kinda looks like a beaver?”

“Simon Cowell! Seriously, what did he do to himself?” Jeremy asked no body in particular.

“They should’ve stayed as the government spy person and you can get really worked up over it.” 

“Sean Connery was a perfect James Bond!” 

“Times up!” Jenna called, “Eight points. Someone do the math.” 

“Shit guys.” Jake said, “You got seventeen points!” 

“And since me and Brookie got ten,” Chloe said, checking over the leader board, “Christine and Jenna got five and Rich and Jake got seven, that makes you two the winners.” 

“Yes!” They grinned and high fived each other, Jeremy pulled Michael in for a victory kiss. It was short and sweet but still left both boys blushing.

“Do we want to know why you said macaroni cheese for Miley Cyrus?” Christine asked. 

Jeremy shrugged, “We always used to eat it watching Hannah Montana.” 

“Tradition.” Michael nodded in agreement. 

“Congrats guys.” Rich lisped, “You know each other really well.”

“Well when you’ve been best friends for thirteen years and boyfriends for one of them.” Michael shrugged, “You pick up on stuff.”

“Lot of inside jokes.” Jeremy said and Michael snickered into his hand. 

“So,” Jenna said, “Monopoly anyone?”

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this haha, hope you liked it.
> 
> Iris  
> Xoxo


End file.
